


不可说（一发完）

by 1900td



Category: the young pope
Genre: Lenny Belardo - Freeform, Multi, The young pope - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-12
Updated: 2019-06-12
Packaged: 2020-05-01 23:57:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19187818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1900td/pseuds/1900td
Summary: 原创角色主攻，看着裘花那一身白，不搞他真是可惜了，笑容逐渐变态





	不可说（一发完）

一、  
Lenny望着上帝的居所（注释1），一边说着或者祷告着。他的听众只有上帝和保守告诫秘密的神父托马索。  
“宗教选举会议时，所有枢机都在场，我们当时已经到了第四轮投票，陷入了彻底的僵局。”年轻的教宗一身白衣，毫不在意坐在天台的地上，安安静静的说着，“关于Spencer，我的导师，他看起来那么睿智，是所有候选人中最适合的一位。”  
年轻教皇的双眼看着天空，不知道在想着什么，但他的声音依旧平静，一旁的神父托马索却有点担惊受怕，有时候知道太多也不是件好事，特别是看起来被上帝所眷顾的年轻教皇。  
“我总觉着过于睿智并非好事，我确信他已经在脑海中构思起了他即位后的第一次布道稿，甚至连他第一封宗教通谕（注释2）都想好了。我看啊，看着他们……然后，我向主祈祷。”  
托马素神父安慰，“您祈祷是对的。无论如何，圣神光照（注释3）会启迪……”  
“这才是我喃喃自语的祈祷”教皇接过了话语，“主啊，我不惮适用任何手段，只要能够奏效，不在乎它们正当或不正当，我不在乎圣神是否光照启迪我，我不在乎任何事，不在乎你的意旨……”  
年轻的教皇继续说着，双眼直直的看着天空，仿佛真正看到圣神，继续他的祷告，“我只在乎一件事，主啊，那就是我，而非他人，能为你所用……”  
“我把这几个字念了一千遍，就像一句祷文，别选他，选我，别选他，选我……而最后尘埃落定，别选他，选我。”  
或许真的存在上帝吧，Lenny没有什么表情，双眼依旧专注的盯着天空，北极星的方向，“而如今，我成了教皇。”  
“当我说出我新的称号“庇护十三世”……我爱我自己甚过于邻居或者上帝。”年轻的教皇神情带着轻蔑或者说不上的肃穆，也许吧，Lenny用了一句FUCK作为总结。YEAR，FUCK MY LIFE，他一心爱着或者恨着上帝，从七岁开始，Lenny把自己献给了上帝，但是上帝也从未回答过他一句话，一个词，一声叹气。

二、  
卧室  
跪在床前，一身白色睡衣的Lenny，抬起他的头颅“原谅我吧，主啊，原谅我不可原谅的罪过！……我说我不在乎任何事情，不是真的，THE only thing i care about is YOU!（我只在乎您！）。”  
“如果我犯下傲慢的罪过，我请求您原谅我！……请原谅我，让您的圣光笼罩……”  
“我原谅你，Mine Lenny。”  
被另一个声音突然打断忏悔的年轻教皇，心中一惊，  
“是谁！”  
一身黑衣的高大青年翘着个二郎腿坐在凳子上，教皇快速地打量着对方，语气不善“我想你应该敲门，而不是不请自来。”  
映入眼帘的是一张陌生却英俊的脸庞，但Lenny却不觉得对方讨厌，仿佛有种他们已经认识对方好几年了一般。  
“Lenny，my boy”，瞬间到达教皇面前的黑衣男子，一手将lenny搂入怀中，“我这不是回应你的祈祷，而且……”，男子另一只捏住lenny的下巴，“THE only thing i care about is you too.(我也只在乎你)，Your Holiness。”男子金棕色的双眼看着lenny蓝色的眼睛，空气似乎也静止了一般（注释4）。  
“放开我！”年轻的教皇对如此轻薄的行为十分惊讶，狗屁，他才不GAY。lenny虽不是运动型，但作为一个成年男子，他却无法挣开对方的手臂，教宗大声地呼唤“古门！玛利修女！任何人！！”  
“安静，lenny，他们不会来的。”男子直接镇压了lenny所有的呼喊，只有一个吻，“我们还会见面的，Your Holiness。”  
房间里的一切都恢复正常，没有什么神秘男子，仿佛所有一切都是幻觉。  
“Your Holiness？”管家的敲门和询问声把lenny拉回了现实，“别进来……，我要洗个澡…”lenny冷静下来，找了个借口回避了他人的询问声。  
幻觉吗？年轻的教皇心中问着自己，他的手指搭在嘴唇上，为什么这个吻他感觉不到厌恶，甚至有点期待？？

三、  
年轻的教皇打断把自己在黑衣男子面前受的气好好找人发泄一下，媒体想要照片？不给，而如他之前所说，他要成为一个隐形的教皇，所以也直接把Ozolins直接给撤掉了枢机的身份，不需要周游世界，自然也不需要安排行程的人。  
站在地球仪旁边，教皇脸带着和善的微笑，“在地球仪上指个地方，然后就去休假吧。”  
教皇看着Ozolins苍老可怜的表情，内心几乎想笑，“阿拉斯加凯奇坎，是个美丽的地方，有八千居民的漂亮小镇，你会喜欢那里的。”  
老家伙也不敢和新上任的教皇呛声，“那里冷吗？”  
“噢，严寒刺骨，别忘了诗人的话‘严寒中的美丽也是美丽’”Lenny的笑容扩大了一些，仿佛真的是为别人着想一样。  
人们看不见的地方，黑衣男子盯着白衣的教皇，“依旧这么任性，my little lenny。不过脾气依旧这么可爱。”

四、  
lenny知道自己的年轻总会给自己惹来麻烦，一个个老家伙都在虎视眈眈教皇的位置，如同另一个老家伙所问“您如此年轻，思想却如此苍老”，他的回答是“孤儿生来苍老。”  
他没有父母，唯有主才是他唯一的信念，但是……教皇躺在床上思考着白天的事情，能坐上现在的位置的他靠的也不是上帝的吹拂，也有自己的能力和心机。  
Lenny伸手拉响床头的铃，出现的人影靠近，他才发现对方是白天的那个黑衣男子。  
“总是不请自来，还玩上瘾了？！！”  
“我亲爱的lenny，作为‘上帝’我总是无处不在，我一直都在你的身边看着你。”黑衣男子把教皇压在床上，“不想说些什么吗，比如祷告？”  
Lenny再一次挣扎未果，他干脆任自称‘上帝’的男人居高临下的看着他，“呵，如何能够证明？！”  
金棕色的眼眸，里面却没有任何慈悲，只有仿佛毒蛇盯着猎物的窒息感，“不同的时代有不同的称呼，小lenny，一开始是神，天使，恶魔，现在，又多出一个超能力者的称呼。”  
“对了，我还没告诉过我的名字，你可以称呼我为‘Adam’（亚当）”Adam压低了身体，让年轻的教皇彻底在他的怀抱里，严丝合缝，宛如一对热恋中的恋人那样。  
年轻的教皇挣扎着，想要躲过男子的亲近，不过Adam没有给lenny机会，他深深地吻住了lenny，充满了色情意味的邀请缠住lenny的舌尖，亲吻，舔咬。Lenny几乎禁欲的身体也开始有了反应，这种感觉几乎让教皇感觉到惊慌失措，Adam熟练地抚慰着lenny的欲望，快感来的如此迅猛，lenny一下就在Adam手中发泄了出来。  
Adam轻轻的笑了，金棕色的眼眸甚至变的越发金色璀璨，“教皇大人挺快的呀，不过，my turn。”lenny的大脑里空白一片，他曾经听过一句话，‘男人高潮的时候觉得仿佛上了天堂，高潮过去后，他就会觉得这个世界都是混蛋。’  
年轻的教皇现在就觉得自己也是个混蛋，外加自己身上的Adam是个巨大的混蛋，屈辱夹杂着快感，反而放大了所有的感官，lenny感觉到Adam的手指在一根一根进入着自己柔软的蜜穴，他想要死死压住呻吟，Adam的手指进入了4根，慢慢模拟着性器的抽插，“……啊……”，一丝呻吟从lenny口中飘出。  
“baby，叫出来，我喜欢你的声音，乖……”Adam慢慢抽出手指，吻着lenny，不让他继续虐待发红的嘴唇。Lenny只想把这场几乎噩梦和美梦混在一起的情欲快点过去，当Adam真正进入lenny的身体时候，lenny觉得自己整个都要被撕裂，他几乎感觉只有疼，Adam离开了他的唇舌，“叫出来，宝贝，不然我会让你更疼。”  
Adam眯着金色的眼睛看着身下沾染色情和欲望的教皇，他又狠狠挺进，lenny终于无法忍住地呻吟了出来。  
“My little lenny，告诉我，告诉我谁在操你……，嗯？”  
“……不！，求你……”教皇在另一个男人的身下妩媚喘息，除了痛以后出现的巨大快感，比尼古丁还要美妙的感觉。但他依旧不想承认现在这种情况，太过于难以启齿，太过于震惊之类的感觉。  
Adam的手段有很多，包括在床上，折腾的lenny什么说，“Adam在操我，求你……”，“Adam……Adam……ada……”  
这一夜充满了热情。  
Adam不知道自己究竟活了多久，他总能听见一切的祷告或者祈祷，咒骂，好比这个世界都是社交网站，而所有人都在Adam的留言界面下疯狂刷屏。他并不关心，但现在不一样，他的小lenny出现了，一身圣白，禁欲十足，蓝色的眼睛里永远都是那么透彻，Adam发现了lenny是如此纯粹，他从未感受过一个如此纯粹的灵魂，仿佛只属于他一个人的画布，可以任意涂抹、占领上自己的色彩，迫不及待地想要让年轻的教皇的眼中只有他一人，只念着他的名字。  
如同现在，lenny乖乖的待在他的怀里，沉睡着，眉眼之间是如此无辜，Adam的手指轻轻抚摸着lenny的脸，他轻轻落下一吻在lenny的眉心，“睡吧，我的小天使。”

End


End file.
